louhearstexpeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolli
Lolli's Q&A's Is your real name, Lolli? Actually, it's Lorena. (Feel free to call me that if you wish :D) The 'S' is actually my last name which I can't reveal. :P Screw it, I'm not scared of anything. The 'S' stands for Santiago. I just like lollipops. That's why I picked the name! Lolli, why are most of your main characters boys? I am the youngest of six. My oldest sibling is my sister whose about twelve years older than me. In between us are four VERY boyish boys (not to mention one SUPER boyish boyfriend) and as a result, I'm a major tomboy, which is why its easy for me to write boys. Also, because of the whole double-standard of female equals 'Mary-Sue' which I think is a bit sexist. I have characters like Logan and Jett doing all these cool things, having backstories, and stuff like that. If they would have been girls doing all of this stuff, some of my more...verbal reviewers would have been crying "She's a Mary-Sue! You suck, Lolli!" Sad, but true. However, I do want to write more female protagonists in future stories... How old are you? 16. I'll tell you my age because I don't really care if you come looking for me. I'll be the skinny, short one with red highlights and no chest. XD I should warn you though, I am very ''dangerous when provoked. '''What inspired you to write "The Louhearst Expedition?"' I wanted to do an academy fic, because NONE of the ones I've ever read had been completed or they were just too shallow with no real plot. Similarities with Harry Potter? Yeah, there definitely are some similarities, due to me liking the series a lot, but it's really the roles instead of the plot, I think. Logan/Harry, Jett/Ron, Rietta/Hermione, Shane/Draco, Horace/Dumbledore, Monsiadem/Voldemort. The list goes on, but since I'm sorta basing the Louhearst series off of it, there are going to be more similarities, but with each similarity, I try to add at least two differences. Can't have them exactly alike can we? Battles? I am VERY bad at writing battles which is why there wasn't many of them in Year One. I'm trying to get better, but the description is somewhat difficult for me to get down. I'm going to try to do better in Year Two. Why the Love Triangles? Because, I LOVE love triangles. They make everything more interesting. At the beginning we had Roux/Logan/Nina and then it moved on to Emma/Logan/Roux which is definitely going to continue in the next story and not with just Logan either. Others like Lyra/Ethan/ZK or Rietta/Jett/Jett's girl-of-the-week will be thrown in too. In most academy stories, they always give the protagonist one love interest and that kinda gets boring after a while... Going too far with bullies? I've gotten several reviews in which people are like "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SAID/DID THAT!!!" and that's one of the nicer ones. XD Shane and his gang are BULLIES. Yes the names they call others (hippy, hick, hayseed) are mean and 'Muk-Face Mackenzie' was downright cruel (poor Rietta! I really do feel bad for her), but I don't believe I go too far with them because do bullies ever lay off in real life? No, they always go too far just like Shane and his gang does. Hey, at least I try to add in them getting their comuppence every once in a while, which RARELY happens with bullies in real life especially rich ones like Shane and his gang, though I'm trying to move away from the whole 'rich bully' stereotype and hope to recieve some poorer bullies from the lower class in the form of an OC *hint hint* Deaths? Yes, Don Meladeo's death was just the beginning sadly. I don't like writing death scenes and I was actually crying when I wrote it. Yeah, I'm a big baby, so sue me! But, anyone can get offed in real life and the same applies, to this story (hell, the Soul Destroyers are TERRORISTS, so they're are going to be deaths) though I probably should let people with OC's know that so they won't bite my head off if their character gets killed off. XD Soul Destroyers? Are terrorists, enough said. Monsiadem wants to start a 'New World' and he's going about it with extremely violent means. Blowing up Mt. Moon, breaking INTERNATIONAL criminals out of prison, and trying to kill a fifteen year old. Sounds like terrorists to me and because of that (and Don Meladeo's death) Lolli now has an INTENSE hatred for the Soul Destroyers. Tinett? My Arceus, I get more questions about one of Shane's lackeys ''than I do about the whole story. XD The guy doesn't like to talk and doesn't generally have much to say. He's hanging out with Shane Clarke so he IS a bully. That's the whole sum of it (at least for now, but you never know what the future may hold) You don't have to talk to be a jerk and I'm starting to think Tinett is doing it just to irritate people. XD '''Shane's Behavior?' Is horrible because he's a freakin' bully and doesn't get punished for it. He has always had his daddy's money and influence to bail him out of things, so he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, because they're aren't any consequences. His mother spoils him rotten and he comes from an unstable family (through his mother). I'm not justifying his behavior in the least bit, I'm just explaining why he feels he can do whatever he wants. The Government? We met Agent Quentin and Agent Jones last chapter and the government is going to become more prominent since we have terrorists running around. In fact, I may need some OC's for them. Is Lolli evil? Why, yes she is! No explanation needed. XD Fun? Of course I had fun. There wouldn't have been a point of me writing it if I didn't have fun. I think a lot of people forget that you should just have fun when your writing/reading. Sure, you should always try to improve, but just remember why you started writing in the first place.